Far From Over
by DanielaVentura
Summary: It s been years since they talk to eachother, they thought their story was over. Really? Let s see...


Chapter 1 "Comebacks and regrets"

The sun creeped into the room, not a sound was heard. Miley kept still, paralyzed in bed but wideawake. She was afraid, afraid of what have been said, afraid of being judged. How could this be happening, how could she be his, once again, after what he had done? But she was, she couldn´t resist the pull, Liam made her suffer, made her rebel against everything and everyone, but she could not resist. Once again, they were an item, once again she was happy. Or so she thought.

She eventually got up, she faced the world and realized it wasn´t quite as bad, at least almost everyone was happy with the new rekindling, the press was really nice and said amazing things, the fans rejoiced on the news.

Everyone seemed happy, everyone but Nicholas Jerry.

In the day that news broke that his big love, Miley, was once again with her ex-fiancé Nick couldn´t believe it. How could she forgive Liam, but not him? How could she do such thing? In that day, Nick locked himself in his new house, surrounding himself with thoughts and memories.

**_** With Nick **_**

After what seemed an eternity I decided to get the fuck up, why should I dwell in this If she wants him, why should I still hold on when she had long gone give up on us. I didn´t know. I didn´t know that she still was so creeped in me, that it mattered. But clearly does.

I made my way down the stairs and prepared some coffee, suddenly the doorbell rings "fuck, who is nagging me on my rest day?" very angrily I made my way to the door, and fucking Joe enters my house without even saying hello "so have you heard?", no way, did he just ask me what I think he did? "what, joe?" "Miley, did you see the news?" fuck, no way, "what news? she makes quite a lot of news" "Nick don´t be ridiculous, I know you know" he´s nagging me, Jesus, "k now what?" "Miley and Liam, dating…AGAIN, after you know" "ah that", I can´t believe we are talking about this shit "that? don´t pretend you are not upset about that" "I am not!" "you aren´t? of course! Cut the crap" why are we talking about this, it´s been like 7 years since we had something "why should I? even if I am, it´s none of your business" "ah you really are upset, what are you going to do?" what am I going to do, what could I do… she moved on "nothing" "what? Are you crazy, you still love her" "no, I don´t, I dated Olivia remember" "that little shit, yeah right, it was nothing, and you know it" "no more of this conversation, it´s enough" "no…" "I said it was enough!".

Joe left little time after and let me with my thoughts, I couldn´t stop thinking about that conversation, do I really still love her? What can I do? I don´t know, I hadn´t realized until now that she still had so much power over me.

The days went by and eventually weeks, months. She was seen out with him more and more, in the beach, in the shop, out in dinners, parties, and Nick could not stop getting angrier and jealous as new pictures went up. He was going crazy. From an act of madness, he picked his phone and dialed a very familiar number, one that he knew by heart. He wrote, and with four simple words she knew what he had on his mind "I still love you." He sent it and instantly regretted it.

**_** With Miley **_**

"What will I wear?" Miley was debating what to dress on the new campaign of Happy Hippie, nothing seemed right or appropriated, she was having one of those days. Liam was out of town, and without him things seemed duller, with no color. She was throwing shirts around when a familiar noise filled the empty room, her phone made that tedious sound of "You got a new message", she picked herself up from the floor where she was surrounded by piles of clothes and made her way to the phone placed on her big bed, too big for her. The phone was still bright from the notification and the name of the message visible on the screen "Nick" was what she read, "no, it cannot be him" Miley and Nick hadn´t talked to each other in so many years, what could he possibly want? She was too afraid to open and reveal the message, but she had too, next thing the phone slipped away from her hands and crashed into the floor. "This can´t be happening to me" Nick fucking Jonas saying that he loves me , am I what? 15?.

Life was good, I thought that I was happy until now! Is he playing with my head once again? Is he messing with my life all over again, fucking with my thoughts? Or worse, is he saying the truth, does he really still love me? I don´t need this shit right now, I´m fucking happy, after all this years. 5 years, fucking 5 years. Fuck Nick "I´m just going to delete it" she grabbed the phone from the floor and unlocked it once again ready to delete the hunting message, pretend that this is all a dream, but she could not do that, not before she put him on his place, with trembling fingers she typed the words that she never thought she would say " I don´t get this Nick, after all this time you come to hunt me once again, you had your chance (actually two) , you throw it away, you could have said something when he left me, you could do something before, not now, not now that I´m happy, I hope you are happy but I can´t do this not anymore, this has no solution, we are over for good. Be happy. "She pressed sent and waited, waited and nothing. She cried silent tears while regretting telling that lie, but she had too.

Deep down she knew, their story was far, far from over.


End file.
